


Kill the Lights

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, First Time, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Spit As Lube, Suggestive Themes, bottom!Logan, innuendos, top!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Kill the Lights

“You should only associate your bed with sleep and one other thing, so only use it for those two things.”

Intrigued by the sudden mention of a topic that Thomas was not fond of discussing except in private, Roman kept this instance stored in the back of his mind well after the video had ended and planned to confront the other. The two had been dating for quite some time now and the conversation had never come up, which he respected without question even though there was a small sliver that hoped it would happen one day. 

Sinking out of the living room without being noticed by Thomas and Joan as they edited some scenes from filming the royal persona appeared in a neatly kept bedroom where his beloved was oblivious to any surrounding as a thin ballpoint pen check marked a previously empty box. With a smirk lifting the corner of his highly set cheek both hands cupped around slightly slumped forward shoulders and began to massage away tense knots, the smug look growing in confidence as Logan gave an appreciative groan while tilting back at a slight angle. 

“Such pretty sounds you make, my sweet.” 

“Can’t help it when you make me feel this way.”

“Then you’ll love what I have in store for us,” Roman remarked with a suggestive eyebrow waggle when their eyes met, chuckling lightly at the rosy blush creeping up from the base of a collared shirt, “I couldn’t help but notice that you mentioned it earlier. Would I be wrong to guess that you’re in that kind of mood?”

“You’d be correct, but I… don’t know how to apply the skills I’ve learned.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take the lead if you want.”

“I can at least try. I'm no defeatist after all,” Logan compromised, his open mouth rounding into an oval as a soft smooch settled against the side of his neck before trailing upward where sharp incisors nibbled on an unprotected earlobe, the cartilage traced with a tongue tip. Melting into the touches the scholar was relieved of thickly framed glasses as strengthened arms lifted him effortlessly onto a meticulously made mattress, bent knees nudged apart in order to accommodate wide hips while salivated slits smacked sloppily in an increase of passion, “Ro…”

“Yes, mi amor? Am I going too fast?” 

“It’s not that, I just…” 

“Tell me, please? I wanna take care of you in every way.” 

“C-Can I touch you…?”

Confused at first by the request the prince politely grabbed a smaller wrist and guided it down to where a wet spot had already stained white slacks during the initial phase of being turned on. Holding eye contact with the logical side Roman bucked into the outstretched hand a few times before letting go in order to allow the somewhat inexperienced one a chance to test out what had only been theorized over. 

Scarlet shades spread over the smooth skin of his face as a zipper was tugged at teasingly a few times until the jagged copper plated teeth were pulled apart wide enough for the erect member to protrude from as a fist formed at the base. Experimenting with how far to slide upward from where his grasp started a slow rhythm started to stroke against the shaft that only sped up when purrs prodded him onward, “Am I doing this correctly?”

“Yes, baby, already doing such a good job.”

“Is this the part where I put my mouth on you?” 

“Up to you.”

Given such an opportunity filled the inexperienced with daunting determination as he went ahead and unbuttoned the trousers blocking his way before hot breath blew across the erect member, tongue tip teasing out beads of precum as the mushroom head was pulled past a swelling bottom lip. Uncomfortably self-conscious of Roman watching over him the logical one lazily licked up the lengthy shaft that only increased in strength after a string of muffled moans mingled in the air along with subtle shoves given in response, smirking softly as a sharp shudder caused the captured cock to twitch violently against his inner cheek.

“Oh baby… Dunno why you didn’t think you could apply your newfound te-techniques, you’re a natural.”

Humming in agreement Logan started to sink further onto the thick, silken member until a gag reflex was set off to slicken the ample appendage as it slid from the grip that nearly locked a tense jaw in place, which only caused the return of evident embarrassment, “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to mess up.”

“Shh, it’s quite alright,” Roman reassured as the slightly sweat-stained tunic was removed and discarded without a second thought, “First time’s always the trickiest. How ‘bout I reward you now?”

“I didn’t do much to stimulate you though.”

“That’s where you’re wrong!”

Raising an eyebrow questioningly at the claim made Logan was about to seek out further information when focus was drawn to his neglected manhood once the other began to rut against the thin material that kept it locked away. Letting out a low moan at feeling such a strain against the fabric as friction was applied he greedily grabbed the other to pull each other impossibly close, bucking forward to meet the timidly tested thrusts, “Mm... “

“You like that, huh?”

“Need more! Please, Ro, need all of you, I-.”

“Relax, love, I’m getting there,” he mused gently, moving upward to capture cum slickened lips with his own while coaxing the older one to lean further back, moving down to press pecks along every inch of skin revealed from behind each unbuttoned section of the untucked shirt, leaving the opened garment there as a bruised was suckled into the skin just above a wide hip, “How does that feel?”

“Better than I thought.”

“Well, wait ‘til I get goin’.”

“You’re taking too long…”

Throwing back his head to laugh loudly at the demanding demeanor that had befallen his beloved boyfriend all of a sudden, stretching over the trembling torso to retrieve a bottle of lubricant quickly uncapped. Clear liquid pooling in one hand Roman slipped the pair of plain black boxers increasingly slow much to his partner’s dismay as little whines grew in volume until a mewl escaped from his mouth when a slickened fingertip grazed the ring of muscle, “Didn’t expect you to be so open…”

“I’ve been preparing for this day, can you blame me?”

“Don’t believe I can.”

Brow furrowing in concentration as he busied with massaging small circles into the opening as he slid in after a moment of working it open the prince purred low in his throat at how eagerly Logan pressed a firm butt cheek down into his hand in desperation. Testing out how long the man could be teased two more appendages were slowly added as the other speared himself a few experimental times while the bed began to quake underneath their tangled limbs, “Bet you’re gonna go wild when you’re given the real deal.”

“That hypothesis could easily be proven.”

“What fun would that be?”

“You quixotic, quarrelsome, qua-” Logan attempted to retort when he was cut off at feeling light pressure at the base of his spine that stopped halfway to ease in further, “Pompous prince…”

“Now Lo, I’m just trying to make sure you don’t get hurt… You _did_ choke on me.”

Out of words to use in an argument against such a claim he settled for simply squinting eyelids into a glare that did not hold any threat, giving up on trying to convey a false pretense once a few thrusts rumbled through his thinner frame to aid in adjusting the newcomer to build him up before both would come crashing down, “Feels better than I thought…”

“Is that so?”

“Mhmmm… Don’t stop!”

“Not planning on it anytime soon, mi amor.”

Heart fluttering at the sweet and sour playful nature sprinkled in between moments where it was hard to tell with a tone that tapered off multiple times in favor of filling them both with pleasure unbeknownst to either. Pace steadied slower than what was preferred the member of royalty was persuaded on more than one occasion to go faster, to wreck him in every way possible when a compromise was settled on; Roman dared not to speed up, for there would be no slowing down at any point until reaching the finish line, opting instead to wrap thick fingers around the roughly rutting penis to use a lube stained hand to his advantage as each roll of a skilled wrist paired with every other forward thrust. 

“Not gonna last... “

“Shh, I’ve got you specs,” he mused, glistening foreheads pressed together while continuing to do all of the heavy lifting as his brow furrowed in concentration overridden by ecstasy, “Come undone with me, yes?”

Hesitating slightly at such a request the scholar did not know what the right choice was supposed to be, body shaking in a wordless agreement that wrought out every last drop from his aching cock, the surf capped waves splashing between the spaces where their bodies melded to make a whole new entity entirely. False pride never existed, tongue-tied and filled to the brim, yet the logical side was willing to admit that the emotion hardly ever felt welled within him just like the slowly drying seed splattered against inner walls as his mind fogged over with satisfied needs he had never been aware of until this moment.

“Ro, you always make me feel this way, but I must admit… That was an out-of-body experience. C-Can we do it again?”

“Once we take a little rest, of course.”

“Wanna make you feel the same way, to show you how much I love you.”

“You never fail to, Lo.”


End file.
